Loud Lost
by Dip3z
Summary: 3 años han pasado desde que las 10 hermanas de Lincond han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero Lincond recibe una señal de que puede encontrarlas, asi que se propope a buscrlas sin importar lo que le cueste.


**_Antes de empezar, quiero decir que es la primera historia que escribo, es una historía que se ocurrió, así que veamos como la reciben._**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: Antecedentes._

Lincond, el chico de actualmente 17 años, se encontraba esperando en el parque de su ciudad natal Royal Woods, estaba esperando a sus hermanas, solian reunirse ahi todos para después irse a casa todos juntos.

-Rayos, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?-

Se decia así mismo el chico, el tiempo pasaba y Lincond se desesperaba más, ya estaba enojado de tanto esperar, estuvo en el parque por más de 2 horas y ninguna señal de sus hermanas.

-Maldición, me dejaron plantado, o se olvidaron de mi, de seguro ya estan en casa-

Dijo con una cara de enojo y frustración de tanto esperar. Era casi la hora de cenar y ya estaba al borde de estallar de enojo. Decido que era mejor irse a casa, tomo sus cosas y dio paso a irse a casa.

Camino por casi 30 minutos, pateando una pequeña piedra en todo el camino, hasta que vio la fachada de la casa, dejo la piedra a un lado y se dirijio a la puerta, estaba a punto de entrar, pero se dio cuenta de algo, la Van no se encontraba.

-Que extraño, sera que mis hermanas fueron al centro comercial a hacer cosas de chicas-

Dijo el peliblanco buscando una respuesta a la ausencia de la Van en la casa, abrio la puerta de la casa, solo para encontrar a sus padres sentados en el sofa, se podia ver una cara de preocupación en ellos, lo cual a Lincond se le hacia raro, estaba a punto de preguntar que pasaba, cuando sus padres notaron su presencia, rápidamente se dirijieron hacia Lincond y lo abrazaron.

-Cariño, que bueno que estas bien-

Dijo la Sra. Loud a su hijo. Lincond estba algo confundido, si, tal vez habia llegado tarde a casa, pero no era para tanto, o almenos eso pensaba el. Estuvo a punto de habara cuando su padre tomo la palabra.

-¿Dónde estan tus hermanas?, ¿No venias con ellas?-

Esas preguntas confundieron a Lincond, ya que sus hermanas siempren le avisaban a sus padres a donde salían, para que no estuvieran preocupados, pero este no era el caso, algo raro estaba sucediendo, y Lincond lo sabia.

-Crei que estaban en la casa, espere por mas de 2 horas en el parque, pero nunca llegaron-

Dijo lo último con un poco de molestia.

-No hijo, no hemos sabido nada de ellas desde que se fueron a la escuela-

Le respondio el Sr. Loud un poco angustiado.

-¿No les avisaron a ustedes si habian ido a alguna parte?, ¿Ya intentaron contactarse con ellas?-

Dijo Lincond sonando algo preocupado.

-Ya hijo, pero ninguna de ellas contesta las llamadas ni los mensajes-

Respondió la Sra. Loud, muy preocupada, cosa que a Lincond no le gustaba ver a su madre así, la casa se quedo en silencio por un momento, hasta que un ruido los saco de su trance, era la puerta de la casa, los padres inmediatamente pensaron que serian sus hijas, abrieron la puerta, para encontrase con Bobby, su cara se veia de preocupación.

-Hola Señores Loud, ¿Cómo estan?, de casualidad ¿No saben si Lori esta?, he estado mandandole mensajes, pero no responde ningun, y me empece a preocupar-

Eso último que dijo el joven adulto, hizo preocupar más a los padres de Lincond, cada vez confirmaban más que sus hijas estarian pérdida en algún lugar, inmediatamente la Sra. Loud se dirijio al teléfono para marcar a la policía de la desaparición de sus hijas, no tardó mucho para que la noticia se exparciera por toda la ciudad, todos los noticieros hablaban de lo mismo 10 chicas desaparecidas sin ningun motivo, en menos de 24 horas, la nota ya era mundial, y mucha gente se puso en marcha con la busqueda.

Y habin pasado aproximadamente 6 meses desde la desaparición de las 10 hermanas Loud, la policía ya habia dejado el tema aun lado, los Señores Loud perdian dia a dia la esperanza de encontrarlas y Lincond solo se decia a si mismo una cosa.

-¿Por qué ellas?-

Todo en la ciudad había cambiado después de esos 6 meses, la gente que veia a los padres no dudaban en preguntar si ya sabian algo, cosa que les disgustaba a los señores Loud, todas las noches, la Sra. Lous lloraba por la perdida de sus 10 hijas, mientras que el Sr. Loud trataba de tranquilizarla, aunque el también sufría por eso. Lincond solo le quedo una cosa por hacer, y era tratar de seguir adelanté aunque le doliera, tenia que seguir con su vida, y aun con dificultades pudo seguir...

* * *

Han pasado ya 3 años.

Lincond Loud, ya con 20 años, estaba cursando la universidad, habia decidido estudiar fuera de a ciudad, para evitar todo tema relacionado con la desaparición de sus 10 hermanas, estaban en su apartamento leyendo uno de sus cómics, pero aún que su vista estaba en el cómic, su mente estaba pensando en lo sucedido hace ya 3 años, y siempre se hacia la misma pregunta.

-¿Por qué ellas?-

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era su celular, este le estaba notificando que le habia llegado un correo, sin mucho ánimo puso a un lado su cómic y tomo su teléfono para ver que era.

-Ya era hora de que mi equipo mandaran su parte del proyecto-

Dijo en tono molesto y sarcástico a la vez. Lo que vio lo dejó un tanto confundido, no era ningun correo de sus compañeros de equipo, l correo era algo extraño, tenia como asunto PARA LOUD, URGENTE!, Lincond pensó que solo se trataba de una broma por parte de sus amigos, estaba a punto de eliminar dicho correo, pero una voz en su mente le dijo.

-Vamos hombre, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-

Decidió abrir el correo solo para encontarse con un mensaje que lo dejo helado... Tardo varios segundos para recuperar el aliento y solo pudo decir una cosa.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-

* * *

 ** _Quizas no sea la mejor historia, pero no estoy acostumbrado a escribir, asi que mi capacidad de redacción no es la mejor que digamos, bueno eso seria el capitulo 1, veamos que tal me va, solo eso me queda agregar._**


End file.
